Loading and unloading of cargo from vehicles, such as from the trunk of an automobile, requires manipulation of, sometimes, heavy cargo. This is particularly true for sales personnel or other professionals that carry samples, displays or other equipment in vehicles typically configured to carry passengers, such as automobiles or sport utility vehicles. The manipulations and awkward lifting positions cause strain of the back of lifting personnel and may result in injury. As shown in FIG. 1, unsafe manipulations of personnel 101 are typically needed to extract cargo 103 from cargo compartments 105 of vehicles 107. In addition, additional time is required to manipulate cargo, particularly if cargo has shifted in the trunk of an automobile. Further, cargo that is repeatedly loaded and unloaded may be damaged by the manipulations required to load and unload the cargo.
What is needed is a cargo management device that permits easy loading and unloading of cargo, with reduced or eliminated risk of back strain and allows for use in vehicles, such as automobiles or sport-utility vehicles.